


Animal Fixation

by doveydaytimesnack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, I’ll See You In Hell, Knotting, Large Cock, Large Dog, Large Dog Cock, Mild come eating, No Dialogue, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References To Bestiality Porn, Rottweiler | Dog Breed, Sorry Not Sorry, Taboo, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Knotting, Vaginal Sex, oral from a dog, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveydaytimesnack/pseuds/doveydaytimesnack
Summary: Kelly gives in to her taboo fantasy.Her Rottweiler, Duke, is happy to help.





	Animal Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m a normal person, and yet here I have written this. 
> 
> After looking at the tags, which you should do now if you haven’t already, you should know what you’re getting into. If you don’t like that kind of thing, just don’t read it. 
> 
> If you’re just curious, welcome— this is the land of sin.

Kelly sat down at the edge of her bed and pat the smooth skin of the top of her thighs encouragingly, calling her dog, Duke, over.

 

Duke lumbered energetically to her side, broad Rottweiler shoulders shifting as he trotted his front feet from side to side in excitement.

 

Kelly smiled and scratch behind his ears as she leaned closer to coo at him some. He immediately licked her face and tried to jump on her, but she simply pushed him back to all fours on the ground.

 

He was panting, his tongue flopping heavily outside his mouth with each huff. He proceeded to do his best to shove his nose into Kelly’s crotch, but her legs were pressed together tightly, so he was only able to roughly drag his face along each of her thighs. He brought one leg back up and onto the bed beside her, attempting to gain more ground in his exploration, but she moved it back to the ground, once more.

 

Kelly had been thinking about this situation for a long time. She’d seen videos and they always made her lower regions thrum with interest and arousal.

 

However, she always knew she could do better than the people in the videos― could get more out of it. Just the thought made her insides tremble with excitement.

 

She widened her legs to allow Duke notice to her wet, smooth-shaven folds, roughly carressing the side of his furry head as he hugrily took the offering.

 

Kelly leaned back a bit on the bed and let out a warm, shaky sigh as her dog licked up the natural lubricant of her cunt. She could feel her inner walls throb with want. She wanted this so badly. She had been wanting this for so long.

 

Unable to sit still any longer, Kelly stood up and grabbed a couple pillows from the head of the bed, Duke trailing her in eager half-circles. She then went to an empty spot in the room and lowered down to her knees. Duke was already trying to jump her, only to be unable to find placement and abort his efforts with antsy frustration.

 

Kelly ignored him for the moment and settled herself forward; cunt in the air with a pillow filling the empty spot between her legs and chest, her face resting on the second pillow.

 

Now, Duke was nearly able to mount her. She adjusted her hips and arked her back until she could feel his erection thrust near her inner thigh in an effort to enter her. Kelly lifted herself a bit more and tried to better fit under her dog’s cover. A moment later, she felt the tip of Duke’s large cock jab at her dripping entrance.

 

Finally, he found his way inside her, pulling her flush against him as he plunged his hot dog cock completely in. His front legs braced themselves at the sides of her waist, keeping himself steady as he rapidly thrust into her.

 

A yelp escaped Kelly at the rough treatment, but she loved it. She loved the thick cock repeatedly shoving into her shallowly, never fully withdrawing.

 

Almost as soon as her dog began fucking her, she felt his knot swell. It pushed on her walls and she bit her lip at the complete bliss she was feeling. She hummed a heavy moan as he thrust and thrust, until there was a pause and he ineffectively tried to pull away with his cock thick and throbbing and very much stuck inside of her.

 

She shuddered as he tried to pull away again, and reached both hands back to pull his soft hips against her. She ground back onto the cock as best as she could with her holding him there.

 

Kelly could vaguely feel the shots of semen deep inside her, every now and then, and she squeezed her throbbing pussy around her sweet dog’s blissfully enormous cock.

 

Duke began to shift more, adding even more strain to the organ tying them together. Kelly had brought her arms back over to cradle her head, opting to gently rock back against her dog as his knot slowly went down. Every time Duke jerked in an attempt to move into a different position, his knot tugged at her entrance. It was nice, a nice burn, a nice tug to remind her of the cock filling her up.

 

Eventually, Duke pulled himself free, his cock springing out, still moderately swollen.

 

Semen wept from inside her cunt, down her pussy lips and legs. She rubbed at her cunt, swirling a finger teasingly around her clit, before sliding it into her used hole. Bringing her finger back to her lips, she licked it clean of her dog’s watery cum alongside her own jucies. Duke was nosing at her still raised backside, giving it a few licks before he made a half attempt at mounting her again.

 

Kelly smiled. Oh, how she loved her sweet, sweet dog. She picked herself up on shivering legs and made her way to the bed.

 

She had yet to have her own release.

 

Crawling up onto her queen-sized bed, she called softly for Duke to follow her. When he jumped up beside her, still heavy-breathed and as eager as ever, she patted the spot in front of her.

 

As Duke shuffled closer to her, Kelly placed her hands on his shoulders and shifted him onto his back. She herself shifted back some, to inspect his sheithed cock. She rubbed her palm over the bit of pink peeking out at the tip and Duke squirmed some. Kelly shushed him soothingly, and began working the dog’s cock back out. After giving him several ‘handjob-like’ strokes, her dog’s cock slipped fully out, again. She rubbed the pad of her thumb at the pointed tip, and shifted herself so she straddled him.

 

Kelly guided Duke’s thick cock back into her pussy and sat herslf heavier against him, forcing him deeper. She moaned a little and brushed her hands over his furry belly and chest, resting her hands against him there to hold him in place as she started grinding on his cock.

 

Slowly, her shifting thrusts and grinds started to speed up. Her insides were coiling and she chased her orgasm with fast, uneven jerks of her hips.

 

Finally, blissful satisfaction burst from within her nethers as she sporadically ground down on the cock all the way through her orgasm.

 

Her body tingled and her pussy throbbed. She jerked with sensitivity as she kept slowly moving her hips. Duke interupted her, though, as he became too antsy and started struggling to right himself on his feet; forcing her off his cock.

 

Still, Kelly let out a content sigh and settled into a comfortable position on her back. Duke quickly returned his attention to her, shoving between her legs to continuously drag his tongue over her sensitive folds and clit.

 

Kelly shuddered and welcomed the pleasant oversensitive touches with a sleepy upturn of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, which was two-ish years ago, my mind kept floating over the fact that there was a dude named Duke in one of the classes I was taking.
> 
>    
> If you made it this far and don’t regret it, these are links to some similar fics that I liked.  
> 👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻👇🏻
> 
>  
> 
> [ **I never believed the devil was real (but God couldn't make someone filthy as you)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038033)
> 
> [ **This Is Wrong** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115895)


End file.
